


Psycho

by TwilightSiren



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crazy, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSiren/pseuds/TwilightSiren
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung hate each other.Right?Then, why the hell are they kissing each other!!!!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> The last one-shot I have planned out. They usually come in bursts, so expect more whenever that happens. I'll come up with more ideas eventually, but I'm going to focus on my full-length stories for a bit. Please go support those as well. Anyway, this one-shot is a kpop ship for hyunsung, meaning Hyunjin and Jisung from Stray Kids. I love my rare pairs. This one is based off of Psycho by Red Velvet and hyunsung's relationship in the past. I saw lots of edits with this song and I just couldn't help myself. I had to write a story for it. Just a warning, they kiss intensely if you're uncomfortable with that, read with caution. With that said, let's get into it.

It seemed like Jisung and Hyunjin were destined to hate one another. It's something that they've done since the beginning of time. Their past selves loathed each other and they despise each other now. There was no doubt about it. Hyunjin hated Jisung. Jisung hated Hyunjin. That's the way it's always been. The thing is that there's always been a fine line between love and hate. There's always been this deep set emotion between them. It's just a manner of turning that bitter emotion into one of passion. Of course, that could never be the case with Hyunjin and Jisung. They are at each other's throats twenty four seven. The chances of them being friends was slim. You expect them to be lovers? It's impossible. Wouldn't happen in a million years. A fickle idea for those with hope. Hyunjin and Jisung would never be anything more than enemies

————————————————

And for that exact reason, Chan was surprised. He had introduced the two to each other years ago and they've hated each other ever since. It was exhausting to watch. Even more draining to pull the two apart or try to stop their spats. It got to the point where Chan just turned a blind eye to it, knowing that it was just Jisung and Hyunjin. Being Jisung and Hyunjin. The three were hanging out in Chan's house when the two started arguing. It was something stupid. A silly argument. But, to be honest, all their arguments were pretty ridiculous. The fight escalated quickly, with the two pointing fingers and yelling over one another. Chan chose to sit and watch, too tired to even put the effort into telling them to stop. "I don't understand how someone could be so stupid!" Hyunjin exclaims. 

"I don't understand how someone could be such a prick!" Jisung fires back. Hyunjin growls and lunges at Jisung. The two fall to the floor and Hyunjin pins him to the ground. Chan's eyebrows raise and he looks at the two, considering stepping in before things become violent. The two stare at one another not saying anything. They breathe heavily and Jisung smirks. "I don't like this," Jisung says, "You should be under me..." 

"W-what?" Hyunjin stutters, loosening his grip on Jisung. Chan's eyes bug out of his head and he rubs his eyes, making sure he isn't dreaming. Jisung uses this as an opportunity to flip Hyunjin off of him and to the floor. Jisung pounces on him and presses his chest close to Hyunjin. The young man's face flushes and he whines as Jisung places kisses to his neck. "Sungie!!!" Hyunjin exclaims. 

"You look really nice today, Jinnie. I could eat you up," Jisung whispers into his ear. Hyunjin shivers and Chan's jaw drops open in shock. What the hell is he witnessing? Are Hyunjin and Jisung not fighting? Are they flirting? Wait...flirting? How could they be flirting? They were literally fighting seconds ago. Hyunjin loud giggle echoes throughout the house as Jisung starts to tickle the younger. "Jisungie....s-stop...I-I c-can't..." Hyunjin says breathlessly as Jisung continues to tickle him. 

"I love your cute little laugh, Jinnie," Jisung says. 

"S-sung....s-stop," Hyunjin says. Jisung stops for a second, contemplating. Hyunjin breathes heavily and looks up to Jisung expectantly. "What will you give me then since I would have to give up your beautiful giggles," Jisung asks. 

"Kisses," Hyunjin says, "You can kiss me..." Chan blinks, not believing that this is actually happening. The young man pinches himself, thinking that maybe this is all just some weird fever dream. But, it's not. It's real. Jisung is on top of Hyunjin and they're talking about kissing. What is this world!? "I could also tease you," Jisung says, pressing his lips against Hyunjin's chin. He moves his lips to press them against Hyunjin's neck. "Sungie..." Hyunjin whispers. 

"Tell me about it, baby," Jisung murmurs, before pressing his lips to Hyunjin's neck again. Chan shoots to his feet, stopping whatever this is before it escalates. "What in the world are you two doing?!" Chan shrieks. The two stop and turn to look at Chan with confused expression. "You okay, Chan hyung?" Jisung asks, slowly getting off of Hyunjin. The other pouts, but slowly sits up. Jisung wraps his arm around Hyunjin's waist and a smile replaces the pout. "No, I'm not. I'm freaking confused. What were you two doing? Why were you doing it? What is happening?" Chan yells. 

Jisung raises his eyebrow and answers, "I was kissing my boyfriend, duh..."

"Kissing your boyfriend....huh...that makes sense. Except...how is Hyunjin your boyfriend!?" Chan shouts. 

"Hyung, you know we're dating, this isn't new," Hyunjin says. 

"I know!? Since when!? Cause, I had no idea you two were anything but enemies!" Chan exclaims. The two look at one another and then at Chan, who's completely serious. "Wait, really? You don't know?" Jisung asks

"I wouldn't be freaking out like this if I did know," Chan says, "If you two were together, why did you never formally tell us?"

"We thought you all knew," Hyunjin says.

Chan frowns, "Why would you think that?"

"You guys would always leave the room whenever we started to go at it," Jisung says. 

"We left the room cause we didn't want to hear you two arguing for the millionth time!" Chan says, "We had no idea you two were together."

"Really, huh, we thought you left the room to let us suck each other's faces," Jisung states.

"Beautifully said, Sung," Hyunjin deadpans. Jisung smiles and presses his lips to Hyunjin's head. Hyunjin sighs contently and leans into Jisung's hold. "Oh jeez, this is so weird," Chan says massaging his temple, "I don't understand how you two are even a thing. You hate each other."

"There's a fine line between love and hate," Hyunjin says. 

"I know that, but I never thought that would prove true with you two. You guys argue about everything. How can you two be a thing?!" Chan exclaims. 

Jisung shrugs, "We're not arguing. We just have different opinions on things."

"And we're both very passionate," Hyunjin says. 

Jisung hums in agreement, "So passionate..." He brings his face close to Hyunjin, who blushes. The two stare into one another's eyes and their noses carefully brush against each other. Chan blinks in complete disbelief. "So, you fight this much and you're still together?" Chan asks. 

"Of course, we love each other," Hyunjin says, not breaking his gaze with Jisung.

"Yet, you argue every day," Chan says. 

"My spitfire," Jisung says, burying his face into Hyunjin's hair. Hyunjin smiles at the nickname and grabs Jisung's hand. They intertwine fingers and Chan runs a hand through his hair. "I don't understand you two at all, but if you say you're together then you're together," Chan states, "I can't wait for the others to hear about this. I don't think they'll believe me."

————————————————

And they didn't. The second Chan brought it up they checked to make sure he was okay. They didn't believe him for a second. Chan tried to convince them, but they wouldn't budge. How could Hyunjin and Jisung be together? How could they when the last time they were together they were close to throwing punches? It's a nonsensical notion. Chan eventually gave up trying to convince them and told them that they would find out in their own time. They would be shocked and Chan would just say he told them so. The others all nodded their heads and brushed it off, not actually thinking that Chan could be right. The 00 line found the truth out the hard way. They had gone to get some bubble tea. Seungmin and Felix stood in between Hyunjin and Jisung, in hopes of preventing the two from bothering each other. "Ah!" Hyunjin yelps suddenly as he trips over a crack in the sidewalk. Thankfully, he doesn't fall, but he drops his bubble tea and the cup explodes. It splatters on his shirt and Hyunjin pouts. "My favorite shirt!" Hyunjin exclaims. 

Jisung smirks and snickers a little, "Clumsy, clumsy, Hyunjin."

"Shut up, Jisung," Hyunjin huffs as he touches his shirt gingerly. Seungmin and Felix exchange a look, knowing that things were about to blow up. How could Chan ever think these two are together? "Make me," Jisung taunts. 

Hyunjin huffs and shakes his head, "I'm not in the mood." 

"You're such a drama queen. It's just a shirt," Jisung rolls his eyes. 

Hyunjin glares at Jisung, "You know that this isn't just some shirt." 

"Yeah, so what?" Jisung says, "I can always buy you another one."

"It's not the same," Hyunjin whines. 

Jisung scoffs, "You're such a baby." 

"And, you're a poopwad," Hyunjin states, "Now, do something about my shirt instead of insulting me."

"Why do I have to do anything!?" Jisung exclaims, "I told you I would buy you a new shirt." 

Hyunjin scrunches his nose, "You can't just buy me a new shirt! It doesn't have the same sentimental value as the other one!"

"It's a shirt!" Jisung shouts. 

"Will you stop saying that!?" Hyunjin exclaims. Seungmin and Felix shake their heads, watching as their friends go back and forth. "Do you know how many memories we made when I wore this shirt?!" Hyunjin shouts. 

"The shirt doesn't matter, Hyunjin. You don't need a freaking shirt to remember the memories," Jisung says. Hyunjin crosses his arms, realizing that Jisung is right, but he doesn't want to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of proving him wrong. "I don't care. I'm still upset about the shirt," Hyunjin says. Jisung sighs and walks up to Hyunjin. Seungmin and Felix go tense, thinking that the two may start to take this silly argument a bit too far. Jisung unzips his jacket and takes it off, revealing a black tank top underneath. He wraps the jacket around Hyunjin and pulls the other close to him. "I'll buy you a new shirt, okay? Don't be upset. I don't want you to be upset," Jisung says. Hyunjin nods his head and buries his face into Jisung's neck. Seungmin and Felix's mouths drop simultaneously. Are they being civil? Are they hugging? Was Chan actually telling the truth? "I-I'm not really upset..." Hyunjin says, "I just didn't want to..."

"Admit I was right," Jisung says, "I know. It's okay." 

"You're not mad?" Hyunjin asks. Jisung laughs and shakes his head. "Why would I be mad? You don't like to admit weakness. I'm the same way. I've never gotten mad at you for something like that. I never will," Jisung says, "You don't have to be afraid with me. You know that. I love you, Hwang Hyunjin. Weakness and all." Jisung squeezes Hyunjin and runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Sungie...thank you...I love you," Hyunjin says into Jisung's ear. Jisung smiles and cups Hyunjin's face with his hands. He brings his face close to his own. He gently presses his lips to the other. Hyunjin and Jisung share a short, sweet kiss. They pull away and look at each other with affection. Seungmin and Felix's faces freeze in a position of disgust and shock. It would be sort of cute if this whole ordeal was between someone else. But, it's between Hyunjin and Jisung. The mortal enemies. Clearly, not mortal enemies. Felix coughs loudly, snapping the couple out of their stupor. They separate and look to the other two. "So, you two are a thing?" Seungmin says. 

"Chan hyung wasn't kidding," Felix says, "You guys are actually dating." 

"Yeah," Jisung says, "I don't get why it's so unbelievable."

"Agreed. I don't get why you're all so shocked," Hyunjin says, "I mean, we look like a couple. We act like a couple. It's pretty obvious."

"Did you just say you act like a couple?" Seungmin says, "What dramas are you watching? Your relationship is nothing like a couple's should be."

"I don't know, Seungmin," Felix says, "They're kind of cute...in some weird way." Jisung puckers up his face and lifts Hyunjin's hand. He places a wet kiss on Hyunjin's finger. Hyunjin stares at his finger for a second before wiping it on Jisung's jacket. "Hey! Don't you appreciate my kisses?!" Jisung shouts. 

Hyunjin shakes his head, "All you did was slobber on my hand like a dog..."

"A dog!?" Jisung shrieks. 

"Yeah, woof, woof," Hyunjin mocks. Jisung narrows his eyes and flashes Hyunjin a death glare. "Real cute..." Seungmin mutters as the couple starts to argue again. 

————————————————

The others found out pretty fast in a way that was in no way enjoyable. Changbin, Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung were all in the car on the way to Chan's place for a movie night. Changbin is driving with Minho in the passenger seat. Hyunjin and Jisung are in the back. The car ride has been mostly silent. The couple haven't argued and the group just wasn't very talkative. Changbin and Minho were both warned by the others to beware the couple. Neither of them took the warning very seriously. They're talking about Hyunjin and Jisung. In what world, do they not hate each other? "I'm bored," Jisung mutters.

"We've been in the car for a couple of minutes," Hyunjin says, "Chan hyung's place isn't that far away."

"Still," Jisung groans. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, "Why do you always complain?"

"Why do you always act so dramatic?" Jisung retorts. Changbin sighs and looks to Minho. Here they go again. "I don't act dramatic," Hyunjin states. 

"Keep telling yourself that drama queen," Jisung says. 

Hyunjin huffs, "You're the delusional one here. Not me." 

"Delusional, annoying, stupid," Jisung lists, "I feel like you're just being a hypocrite. You call me all these things, but you're the same way."

Hyunjin scoffs, "I am nothing like you."

"I know. You wish you were like me," Jisung says, puffing out his chest.

Hyunjin shakes his head, "Barf. I don't think I could survive waking up and looking like you."

"Excuse me, I'm a handsome human being," Jisung says. 

Hyunjin sighs, "I consider you average."

"Average!" Jisung shrieks.

"Yes, average. You're a C. Not a C+. Just a C," Hyunjin states. 

"If I'm a C, you're an F," Jisung fires back. 

Hyunjin lets out a laugh, "Like hell I'm an F."

"Don't flatter yourself, Jin. You're not as pretty as you may think," Jisung says, "Me, on the other hand, I'm gorgeous." 

"Han Jisung!" Hyunjin seethes 

"Ooooo, full names, I like it when you use full names," Jisung says, his eyes glinting. Hyunjin meets his gaze and shivers. "Say it again, Jinnie," Jisung says. 

"Han Jisung," Hyunjin states immediately. Jisung smirks and unbuckles his seatbelt. He slides closer to Hyunjin. Changbin's eyes narrow as he glances at the two in the rear view mirror. Minho looks a tad bit amused with what's happening. "You really think I'm an F?" Hyunjin asks as Jisung draws near. 

"Of course not. Without a doubt, you're an A," Jisung says. Hyunjin blushes and smiles as Jisung brushes his lips against his cheek. "What about me? Am I really a C?" Jisung asks. Hyunjin contemplates for a minute before an evil look crosses his face. "Yes, now that I'm getting a better look at you, I think I'm going to downgrade you to a D," Hyunjin says. Jisung scowls and looks Hyunjin in the eye. The boy has a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Jisung shakes his head, "You want me to get mad, don't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Hyunjin questions, innocently. 

Jisung sighs, "I hope you know what you're getting into, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Oh, I know, Han Jisung," Hyunjin replies, his eyes burning with passion. Jisung nods and pulls on Hyunjin's shirt, bringing the boy even closer to him. Hyunjin's heart beats as Jisung tilts his chin up. Jisung lowers his mouth to Hyunjin's neck, starting with simple kisses slowly traveling all the way to his jaw. Jisung pulls away and looks to Hyunjin, who is annoyed with the fact that his boyfriend stopped. "Sungie..." Hyunjin whines. 

"Now, who's complaining?" Jisung teases, before going at Hyunjin's neck again. This time though he goes at it with full force. He nibbles and sucks on his skin, electing sweet sounds from Hyunjin's mouth. Changbin's jaw drops open as he stares at the two through the rear view mirror. "Pay attention to the road, Changbin!" Minho yells. Changbin's eyes flit from the couple in the back to the street. His eyes widen and he slams on the gas. He lets out sigh as he's able to stop the car before he could run the red light. Minho lets out a low whistle and shakes his head as he looks at the couple in the back. Jisung is still making his way around Hyunjin's neck, leaving marks in every empty space. "Sungie..." Hyunjin says with a sigh of pleasure. 

"Yes, baby," Jisung asks. 

"Keep going," Hyunjin whispers, his head in the clouds. Jisung is happy to comply and continues to press his lips to Hyunjin's skin. Changbin grits his teeth as the sounds the couple make from the back get louder. Minho holds in a snicker as he watches Changbin try to focus on the road. 

————————————————

The four walked into the Chan's house with different expressions on their faces. Changbin appears traumatized. Minho mildly amused. Jisung exasperated. And Hyunjin was annoyed. "What happened?" Chan asks, seeing the others faces. 

"Those two happened," Changbin groans. Everyone turns to look at the couple. Hyunjin has his arms crossed and his shoulder slumped. "Jeez, it's not that big of a deal. It's our friends. Stop acting like a turtle," Jisung says, "Changbin and Minho hyung already saw." Hyunjin frowns, but slowly lowers his shoulder and stands tall. The boys all stare at Hyunjin with wide eyes. His neck is littered with bruises. "Are those? Omg, my poor eyes," Jeongin says. Seungmin shakes his head and covers the youngest's eyes. "How?" Chan asks. 

Changbin groans, "It was a long car ride. I don't want to talk about it." 

"Minho, why does Changbin look like he wants to crawl in a hole and die while you look like your living your best life?" Chan asks, "Were you not surprised about those two?"

Minho shrugs, "I could always sense tension between them. It makes sense now that I know it was sexual tension I was sensing. I always had a knack for figuring out who are hooking up." The group look to the resident couple who have started to bicker again. "I guess that means Hyunjin and Jisung are actually a thing," Changbin mutters, "I still don't see it." 

"Neither do we," Seungmin mutters.

"They're cute though," Felix pipes in. 

Changbin shakes his head, "Lix...they're not cute. Weird, yes. Confusing, yes. Gross, definitely. But, cute, no way." 

"Are we sure they're together though?" Seungmin asks, "They are arguing again."

"Just wait. They'll argue and then that hatred turns into love or whatever. They're like light switches. Flip, they love each other. Flip, they hate each other," Chan says. The group all turn their focus to the couple, who are in their own world. "Will you stop being so dramatic!? They're just hickeys," Jisung says.

Hyunjin scoffs, "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that looks like this."

"C'mon, it's not that bad," Jisung says. 

Hyunjin laughs, "Yeah, right. I'm going to have to waste so much makeup trying to cover this up."

"Then, don't cover it," Jisung says. Hyunjin looks at Jisung like he has four heads. "Are you crazy?! I can't walk around in public looking like a rabid dog attacked my neck!" Hyunjin exclaims. 

"Are you saying the masterpiece I created looks like a dog mauled you?" Jisung asks. 

Hyunjin nods, "Yes and it's not a masterpiece, you rabid dog."

"What is with you and comparing me to a dog?!" Jisung yells. 

"There's nothing wrong with me comparing you to a dog! Better a dog than a blobfish. At least, I like dogs," Hyunjin says, "You know what I don't like....all of this!" 

Jisung scoffs, "You didn't sound like you didn't like it. I vaguely remember you saying something like Sung, keep going."

"I hate you," Hyunjin spats.

"The feeling's mutual!" Jisung says. The others watch, wondering what could happen next. The couple turn their backs from one another and don't speak for a while. Suddenly, they both whirl around and look at one another with passion in their eyes. "You know I hate how much I love you," Jisung states, "It freaking stinks that you're so pretty. I hate that you get me and you don't let me get away with anything. It's annoying, but I love that you can keep up with me." 

"I hate the fire you build in me," Hyunjin huffs, "It's infuriating that you know exactly how to rile me up. You know me too well. I like that you know me though. I like that you know without me having to say anything."

"Hm...I like it to. Hey, Jinnie, wanna show me that fire?" Jisung asks. Hyunjin smirks and nods his head. "Come on then, baby," Jisung says. Hyunjin breaks into a run and throws himself into Jisung's arms. Jisung catches him and holds him up. Hyunjin wraps his legs around Jisung's waist and lowers his lips to his boyfriend's. Jisung meets him half way and they start kissing each other. They kiss with passion and desperation. Holding onto each other tighter as they press their lips harder together. Hyunjin buries his fingers into Jisung's hair as his mouth blends with the others. Jisung grips on Hyunjin's shirt as he lets his tongue run on the others lip. Hyunjin lets out a small moan and Jisung slips his tongue in for just a second. Hyunjin whines and Jisung snickers. "Don't play with me, Sung," Hyunjin huffs. 

"Of course not, spitfire," Jisung says as he slips his tongue into Hyunjin's mouth again. They become a mess of lips and tongue and pure euphoria. They live off of each other. They breathe each other. They feel each other. The rest of the boys all stare at the two with disgust. "How can they go from yelling at each other to freaking full on making out!?" Changbin shouts.

"As I said earlier, sexual tension!" Minho exclaims. 

"Bleh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Seungmin mutters. 

Changbin shakes his head, "Do they even know we're still here?" 

"Doubtful," Chan says. The couple is still kissing each other in full force. "Are they even breathing?" Felix questions. 

"What is happening?" Jeongin asks, Seungmin's hand still in front of his eyes. He pulls the hand down and looks right at the couple. His eyes widen and he pales. "Sung..." Hyunjin groans. 

"Jin..." Jisung murmurs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!" Jeongin shouts, bringing Seungmin's hand up again to cover his eyes. The others look to Jeongin with worry. They sigh and shake their heads. "We're never going to understand them," Chan says, "Standing here and watching them do that is not going to help us figure it out. It's only going to make us regret our life choices and make us want to hurl. Let's go upstairs and watch that movie. I have a TV in my room. And, I don't think we want Jeongin to be more traumatized than he already is." The others nod their heads in agreement. "Poor, poor, Jeongin," Seungmin says, "Let's hurry before they start getting worse." 

————————————————

No matter how they tried to make sense of the couple. They couldn't. Just like they gave up on trying to stop them arguing. They gave up on trying to uncover the mystery that is Hyunsung. There was nothing sensical about their relationship. They argued more than they loved. Yet, every time they argued, it would be followed by some odd love fest. Hyunjin and Jisung are an unsolvable puzzle. No one can make sense of them except themselves. The boys have gotten used to this. They turn a blind eye to it, but the public haven't. Hyunjin and Jisung act the exact same way in public. They don't have any shame. The public finds them just as weird. The group decided to meet up at a cafe to hang out. Jisung and Hyunjin had arrived early and had gotten a table outside. There are other people outside as well since it's a nice day out. Hyunjin and Jisung are bickering like always. "I can't believe you ordered nine slices of cheesecake," Hyunjin huffs, "I left to go to the bathroom for a couple minutes. How could you order all of this?!"

"What? It's not like I'm going to eat it all. I bought it for everyone," Jisung says, his cheeks full with his own half-eaten cheesecake. Hyunjin stares at his boyfriend and shakes his head. "You wasted money on cheesecake," Hyunjin states. 

Jisung scoffs, "It wasn't a waste of money! Cheesecake is worth every penny!"

"You're disgusting. Freaking swallow your stupid cheesecake before talking, squirrel," Hyunjin says. Jisung rolls his eyes, but proceeds to swallow. "Don't call cheesecake stupid," Jisung says. 

"I can call it whatever I want to," Hyunjin says while crossing his arms, "Why did you buy everyone cheesecake? Not everyone likes cheesecake."

"How can anyone not like cheesecake?" Jisung asks. 

Hyunjin glares at him, "Cause it tastes funny. I don't like cheesecake, you doof."

"You've never even eaten cheesecake. You just don't like that I like cheesecake more than you," Jisung huffs, taking another bite of cake. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, "Why would I be jealous of a freaking desert?"

"Cause, it gets more action with me then you do," Jisung states. 

"Gross...what's wrong with you?" Hyunjin questions with a disgusted look on his face. Jisung points his fork at Hyunjin and smirks, teasing him. Hyunjin shakes his head and hits Jisung's hand. Jisung yelps in surprise as his fork falls from his grasp and onto the floor. "Hyunjin!" Jisung yells, "I was using that!"

"It's just a fork. You can get another," Hyunjin states. 

Jisung glares at him, "That's not the point. That was freaking rude."

"Well, it's what you get for pointing it at me," Hyunjin says. Jisung eyes narrow and he looks to his half-eaten cake. "Since I don't have a fork, I guess I'll have to use my hands," Jisung says. He picks the cake up and tosses it at Hyunjin's face. The boy gapes as the cake hits him right in the face. It leaves crumbs and icing all over his cheeks. Hyunjin lets out a shocked sound and wipes the cake off. "You really want to do this, Jisung?" Hyunjin asks. 

"Come on, Hwang. Show me what you got," Jisung taunts, already with another cake in his hand. Hyunjin reacts instantly, grabbing a cake of his own. Jisung takes this as his opportunity to slam the slice in his hand onto his boyfriend's chest. Hyunjin turns around and slams the cake into Jisung's neck. The cake drips onto Jisung's shirt and the boy scrunches up his nose. "I thought you liked cheesecake," Hyunjin says. 

"I do. I love it. And you will as well, Hyunjin. Come get a taste," Jisung says. The two continue to fling cake at each other. The people around the watch them with distaste and annoyance. The couple are being really disruptive and they're making a huge mess. The boyfriends continue to smother each other in cake until there's no more left to toss at each other. They stare at each other, both are covered with cake. Hyunjin's hair has clumps of cake in it, while Jisung's shirt is coated with frosting. The two glare at each other, but don't say anything. They take their seats again and keep their gaze away from each other. "You know, you look good covered in icing," Jisung says, "I want a taste..."

Hyunjin looks to Jisung with annoyance, "Are you serious? It's just cause I'm covered in cheesecake, isn't it?' 

"No, it's the fact that my boyfriend looks stunning, covered head to toe, in my favorite dessert. I want nothing more than to eat up my favorite things in the world," Jisung says, "Come here, Jin." The young man pats his lap and looks to his boyfriend expectantly. "Am I better than cheesecake?" Hyunjin asks. 

"Totally better," Jisung says. That's all Hyunjin needs to hear before he slinks over to Jisung. He straddles his boyfriend's lap and presses kisses to Jisung's cheesecake covered neck. "Hm..." Jisung hums as he runs his fingers along Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin leans closer and presses their sticky foreheads to each other. Jisung licks the corners of his lips before carefully pecking Hyunjin. "Tastes good," Jisung whispers. 

"Stop licking cheesecake off of me," Hyunjin huffs, "Kiss me, Sungie. Kiss me."

Jisung raises his eyebrow and smirks, "Impatient today, aren't we?"

"Sung!" Hyunjin whines. 

"Okay, okay, anything for you baby," Jisung says before attacking the others lips. The two blend together, feeling nothing except each other. Jisung nibbles on Hyunjin's lip, drawing sweet sounds from the boy. "So pretty," Jisung murmurs.

"Shut up, kiss me more," Hyunjin says breathlessly. Jisung nods and kisses the other harder. The two continue to kiss, desperately and urgently. Kisses filled with desire and lust. They're unbothered by the cake covering them as they continue to attack each other. Hyunjin and Jisung move in sync, their sounds of pleasure coming out clear and crisp. The others at the cafe watch the couple going at it in complete disbelief. They were hurling cakes at each other minutes before. And now...now they're kissing. What type of madness is this? "This is insane," One man says. 

Another woman gets up to leave, "I can't believe it." A group of friends follow suit. One murmuring, as they pass by, "What psychos." Jisung and Hyunjin don't give any thought to the opinions of everyone else. They keep kissing. They keep loving. It doesn't matter if their relationship makes no sense to anyone. Their relationship makes sense to them. And that's good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed that. I'm planning another story with hyunsung as a main ship soon, so look forward to that if you liked this one-shot. Also, if you ever want to see me write a ship, go ahead and comment down below. While you're at it please support my work by voting, following me, adding this story to your library and reading lists, and check out my BTS AU Night of Sin. 


End file.
